The Legend of the Fallcious King
by absolutefandemonium
Summary: I am legend. I was a hero. I was the hero. I was acknowledged as the greatest hero of all, sought after by kings and princes, by emperors and even the goddesses themselves. Without the Triforce, I will age. Within the full cycle of the moon, I will wither and die. And if I die, then the evil I have so long fought against will triumph.


Although this action of duplicating a large quantity of ignorant fallacies is most revolting, I beckon you to explore my ways around it.

~ AF, CEK

* * *

The Legend of the Fallacious Evil King, May 23rd, 1370

* * *

I walked through the tall prairie grasses, the ends of the plants rubbing up against my boots like an affectionate cat. I shivered as the wind chilled my open wounds and sent shocks up my spine. I strode through the fields and returned to my mare on fast feet. Kneeling at her side, I took out the small healing potion and slowly poured the red liquid over her wounds, watching the dead mass evaporate and her wounds heal. I gave her my assistance as she juggled to her hooves and wobbled to a balance. I snapped one of the arrows that had caused the damage under my boot as I pulled myself into the saddle, grabbing the reins. I clicked her sides with the edges of my boots and she took off in a weak, exhausted gallop. She needed the medicine more then I did, because I needed her to get home so I would know she was safe. The wind pierced through me like sharp knives as Epona picked up her gallop. Thankfully, she slowed to a steady gait as we entered Holodrum province, and broke down into a trot as we made our way into Ordon. I was lucky that I hadn't gained the attention of fellow commoners and village lads with my bloodied clothes and deep, gory wounds. The ride softened as I hit wet dirt and slowed to a stop in front of the spring. I dismounted her and allowed her to rest as I stepped away to remove my boots and pants and unfasten my sashes and belts. I set those things aside and slipped out of my tunic, armor, and top before stepping into the refreshing spring. The warm water was comforting to my wounds and caressed my skin delicately. It was by far the greatest thing I had felt in the past seven months. My blood spread through the water in short waves, as if the water was cleaning out my wounds and slowly healing them. I closed my eyes and slowly drew in a cool breath of the cool, evening air and eased deeper into the spring, my muscles slipping through their strains and relaxing. My eyes shot open at the sound of foot steps and I knelt in the water to hide my naked body. I looked over my shoulder, my hand swiping over my chest and to my side as I saw who it was. "Sheik?"

The mysterious sheikan's face was hidden behind a white cloth but I could see it in his eyes that he had smiled, as if happy to see me. "It has been quite some time since I last saw you, Sheik. What are you doing here in Ordon anyway?"

He cleared his throat and his eyes veered off to the side. "I have come to give you very exclusive news." Sheik then looked directly at me and his eyes reflected somewhat of a smirk. "Princess Zelda has invited you to the castle, young hero."

"Is it serious? Should I leave tonight?" I interrupted in a concerned tone.

Sheik simply laughed and shook his head. "No, no. It's a celebration of Sir. Courage, and Miss. Wisdom's victories."

My expression softened. "Oh, I see."

We were both silent for a brief moment. "Link, your clothes look so tattered and beaten, and when I saw you in the spring you were covered in wounds. What happened to you?"

I managed a smile. "It's nothing. I only encountered a couple of thieves on my trip home."

His eyes narrowed in a suspicious manor. "Elaborate."

I sighed, annoyed with his constant worrying of my physical conditions. "I was riding Epona home and we got shot by arrows, though the wielders were hidden. Epona had gotten the most arrows, but even though I only got hit once, it was in the knee, and it paralyzed me long enough to scare Epona and have her fall onto her side." I shivered as I remembered the pain. "She crushed me and had broken my right hand. I hurried to get out from under Epona, but as soon as I was freed, it was already to late. The thieves had gone into battle with me, and because I could not handle my sword well with my new condition, I was virtually defenseless. That's how I got so many deep gashes and cuts all over my torso. They had stolen all of my rupees and water supply, so I knew I had to act fast. I ripped the arrow from my knee and the arrows from Epona's body as well. I checked my pockets and noticed I couldn't find my remaining potion. I walked through the deep fields to retrieve it and hurried back to Epona to cure her. I knew it was more important to heal Epona at the time since she was my transportation home, and wouldn't be easy to carry all the way back to Ordon – there's no way I would ever leave her out there in those fields, injured." I ran my hand through my hair and sifted through my thoughts, revising my information. "Then I rode her to Ordon spring and let her rest as I cleaned my wounds. Since they took all of my money, I couldn't buy myself a red potion." I stopped and focused back on Sheik. "So here I am now."

Sheik paused, then nodded and stood up from the table, placing his hand on my shoulder. "Get some rest... and don't forget to dress nice; it's formal." Tossing me a full red potion, he walked past me and disappeared quickly.

* * *

I tightly held onto her reins as I snapped the leather rope, slowing her to a canter as we entered Castle town. I hopped off of Epona and pulled the reins over her head, leading her through the busy cobble streets. It was busier today then it usually was, and the heat from so many commoners and merchants was making me hot in my formal, Victorian set of clothes. I soon made it to town square and had a difficult time forcing Epona up the stairs, but I eventually made it to the castle gates. I gave the guards at the front gate my hand, taking off my glove to show them my marking. Gaining entrance, they took Epona away to a stable as I pulled on my glove and straightened myself up. I stepped into the throne room and strode down the red carpeted rug, stopping at the bottom of the steps, and kneeling on one kneel, bowing my head. "Your highness."

She slowly rose to her feet and made her way down the steps to greet me, but she took her time as if testing my patients. Placing her hand on my head, she spoke, her voice soft. "Link, Hero of Twilight, rise. You do not have to bow to me, for I am but a friend, don't you concur?"

I stood to face her with a straightened posture, and noticed her faint smile. "Yes, Princess." I smiled back a little; just enough to match her effort. I offered her my hand, hoping that I don't look too foolish to ask the princess of Hyrule such a deed. "Care to dance, your highness?" She rose her brow to my request and crossed her arms. I swallowed the thickness growing in my throat and searched my minimal vocabulary for assistance. "It would be an honor if I could have my first dance with you, princess."

She looked as if to bite her lip in hesitation. Glancing back at her father, she outstretched her hand and took mine. "Perhaps a short dance." Her blue eyes flashed deep lakes within them as she shot them towards the conductor or the symphony.  
A new song started to play as I positioned a hand at her waist and held her hand high with my other hand. We bounced lightly to the music, feeling lighter and improving as we continued. Her dancing was much more perfected then mine. I could use some work, and quite honestly felt embarrassed with my lack of experience. The staring eyes only made me feel more self conscious and caused a basket of butterflies explode in my stomach. I began to feel sick and tried to hide it, smiling and looking back into the young princess's eyes. I noticed my skin become more and more pale as the seconds passed and realized that I needed to get out of there soon. I continued to push myself despite the pains growing inside me. Suddenly the the marking on my hand flashed brightly of gold and green and the immense pain surged throughout my body, causing me to drop to the ground and crumble to my arms and legs. I couldn't take it, the pain was excruciating beyond belief. A scream of agony erupted from my lips as I felt it happen: the bones eroding away and forming a new skeleton, the fur replacing my skin and ripping my clothes off of me, and the teeth growing in my mouth, the tail forming. I was the feared beast once again. I lifted my heavy head and looked around me, my human intelligence becoming interrupted by my wolf instinct. I growled and snarled, the princess becoming no more then pray in my eyes. Even the royal guards had feared my very presence and inched back. I turned towards them, turning my back to the princess, and stalked them. With each step I took, I could smell the human meat more and more, my hunger becoming fierce. I pounced for a group of frightened guards, but before I knew it, I was out, and all I could see, was darkness.

I felt the air rush to my ears and my world spin. My skin felt sticky and was dotted from the cold. I swallowed the once existent pain as I rose to all fours, on hands and knees. My heavy eyes flung open, noticing I was human again. Suddenly I heard something that sounded like a groggy moan. I froze up and managed to look to the side, finding the the princess in the bed beside me. I jumped up, falling off the bed and pulling down a blanket over my naked body. She rolled over to face me, stretched and yawning, her eyes slowly opening.

She just stared at me, before a smiled edged her lips. "Good morning."

I inched back, jerking the blanket over me securely, sweat forming on the back of my neck. "G – Good morning," I choked out, shivering slightly in humiliation.

Her eyes opened wider as she noticed that I was not dressed, and flopped around, facing away from me. "R – Right, sorry. Your clothes are on top of the dresser beside you."

I nodded hastily as I stood up and quickly pulled on the light brown pants and plain white blouse. Fixing myself in the mirror a bit I stood away, looking at Zelda and sighing. "It's clear, you can look now."

She slowly sat up and looked right back at me. "Sorry those are all we could offer you." She looked off to the side. "You've been unconscious in that wolf form for 3 days now. I was worried about you, so I had you sleep in my room." She stammered a little as she glanced back at me. "My father had tried to throw you into the dungeon, so I snuck you up here."

I cleared my throat and nodded. "Thank you for that." I wasn't one for talking, and was frankly upset about what she had done. How am I going to sneak out knowing I was snuck up here when I wasn't supposed to be. Now I'll probably just get thrown into the dungeon trying to escape this place unscathed. That wasn't even the worse of my worries and frustrations. What really bothered me is how, and why I became the wolf that day. Did Midna come back?

* * *

AF~ Prologue? Tell me your thoughts. Criticism welcome! :)


End file.
